kingdomofmistfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
What is This? cWoD: Kingdom of Mist (KoM) is a classic World of Darkness role playing setting for cross-over Changeling the Dreaming , Mage the Ascension , and Werewolf the Apocalypse . It uses the 20th Anniversary rules systems as published by Onyx Path. Only a handful of changeling kiths/Houses, mage sects, werewolf tribes, etc., are currently available as player character options. This is to create a core game where characters have a solid basis for interaction. Over time, the selection of character types may be expanded slowly to allow for more supernatural diversity. For now, if it is not listed in Character Creation as a character type option, don't ask to play one. Canonical & Chronicle Information about Mist In the Changeling supplement: The Isle of the Mighty , the Kingdom of Mist stretches beyond the autumn county of Sommerset , but this has changed for story purposes to parallel Sommerset's borders. Likewise, Queen Karolina and the established kithain of that 1997 sourcebook are but pieces of history, Undone by bedlam or banality in the 18 years that have passed. Within KoM, the War in Concordia metaplot eventually ended with no high king or queen to lead a new Parliment of Dreams. Within Albion (England), six autonmous kithain kingdoms fight for survival against the first signs of Endless Winter. House Beaumayn and House Leanhaun currently share equal rulership of Mist, keeping true to the changing of seasonal courts which has been Mist's custom ever since its founding in 1544. In December of 2012, both Houses participated in a new Glastonbury Compact , making a formal alliance with mages of the Verbena and Order of Hermes as well as prodigal werewolves in order to defeat a Denizen of the fomorian Red Court known to the prodigals as "Red Jack ". Red Jack is found in WtA supplements relating to the Silver Fang house Austere Howl. In this chronicle's unique storyline, House Austere Howl collapsed completely in the spring of 2012, its last heir reclaiming the name and spiritual legacy of House Golden Sky before leading his friends and allies in a campaign against Red Jack to restore honor upon his half-sister, Queen Mary, who had vanished into the Umbra in the late 90s. High King Albrecht of House Wyrmfoe recognized House Golden Sky and its young King Byron Calls-For-Camelot upon Evan Heals-the-Past's recommendation against objections by Calvin de Provence , King of Gleaming Eye . Gleaming Eye refused to restore any of the British caerns taken from Austere Howl to the "American bastard upstart". Byron, himself Fae-blooded through his mother, participated in the New Glastonbury Compact and successfully restored the Lion's Mount caern in the Mendip Hills which had been defiled by Red Jack in 1997. He returned to America a time, leaving the fledgling caern in hands of allies but has recently returned to Britian with his full court. Now Lion's Mount and the Summerlands Protectorate (which shares parallel borders with the Kingdom of Mist and Somerset) is his seat of power. Tensions between Golden Sky and Gleaming Eye are reaching a breaking point- rumors have spread that Calvin de Provence is growing increasingly frail after a serious battle wound and will soon be deposed by a young warmonger nephew. The stability of the Glastonbury Compact wears thin. An insurgence of American changelings, mages and werewolves over the last three years has brought out resistance from natives. The Verbena of Glastonbury are led by one of King Byron's distant cousins and married to a werewolf- a fact that wins her no favor among many other adepts in the region. Competition for both mundane and magickal resources and general paranoia and suspicion are on the rise. The end of the Avatar Storm in 2010 has enabled mages to once more claim their place in the Umbra realms, but mauraders and nephandi recently gained control of the local Horizon. For the Fae, the servants of the True Dark spread corruption and treachery throughout the region. Loved ones go missing- or worse. Some have given up all hope while others, in their zeal and desperation, strike out recklessly and cause more harm then good. ... into this turbulent atmosphere, a new generation of kithain, shifters, and mages are being thrust, surrounded by omens and enemies. Welcome to the Kingdom of Mist. Wiki Sections Character Creation Character/Model List Code of Conduct for Players House Rules Garou History in Mist Garou in the current Summerlands Protectorate Changeling History Kithain in current the Kingdom of Mist Mage History Mages in mondern Sommerset Mundane Sommerset history current mundane Sommerset Latest activity Category:Browse